Monster Huntin'/Tropes
This is a list of tropes present in Monster Huntin'. Tropes * Action Girl: Alex, very much so. Her bio even says she's a match for Lance in arm wrestling. * Affectionate Parody: Of classic horror monsters and tropes. * Alien Invasion: The Brutal Bonus Level involves taking out Aliens that tried to invade but were pushed aside by the monstrous invasion that was already happening. * Balance, Power, Skill, Gimmick: Wander is a simple Jack-Of-All-Stats (balance), Lance is a Mighty Glacier relying on sheer strength (power), Alex is a Fragile Speedster with technical abilities (skill) and Violet is a Gradual Grinder based around crowd control (gimmick). * Ballistic Bone: The Skeleton line of enemies throws their own bones to attack. * Batter Up: Wander's signature weapon is a baseball bat. * Big Bad: Baal, the demon summoning all the monsters to Hillendale. * Boisterous Bruiser: Everyone's flashy to an extent, but Lance takes the cake. * Bonus Boss: The Alien Queen. * Boxing Battler: Lance. Justified in that he's an actual boxer and has to stick with what he's got. * Brutal Bonus Level: "They Came From Outer Space". * The Cheerleader: Averted with Alex, who's a tomboyish but entirely wholesome friend. * The Dragon: Dracula. He's Baal's right-hand man, he appears before pretty much every boss fight, and he's the penultimate boss before Baal himself. * Everytown, America: Hillendale is very much generic, though it is given an explicit state (Rhode Island). * Frying Pan of Doom: Alex's Weapon of Choice. * The Goomba: Run-of-the-mill Zombies. Skeletons can also qualify, but they have a ranged attack and are a bit less common than Zombies. * Giant Spider: The game's first boss, the Gargantula. * Horse of a Different Color: Several enemies have some . . . interesting mounts. * Infinity+1 Sword: The Legendary Bat, Champion Gloves, Non-Stick Pan, and Shiny Knife are the most powerful weapons of their respective categories. * Insectoid Aliens: Ridden by more traditional Little Green Men in "They Came From Outer Space". * Jack-Of-All-Stats: Wander isn't as strong as Lance, as fast as Alex, or as technical as Violet, but he's competent enough in all three areas to make for an ideal starter character. Lampshaded by way of a Stealth Pun. * Knife Nut: When she needs to get into melee, Violet wields a small pocket knife. Oddly enough, using better knives also increases the potency of her Psychic Powers, though that's explained by a loading screen as improving her self-confidence. * Little Green Men: The main enemies in the Brutal Bonus Level. * Lovable Jock: Lance, despite being the epitome of a jock, gets along well with the rest of the gang. * Mad Scientist: Dr. Wild. * Mighty Glacier: Lance. Strange, considering he's a boxer. * Ordinary High-School Student: Wander. While Lance has fighting experience, Alex has a cheerleader's physique, and Violet has Psychic Powers, Wander is just a regular high schooler who got mixed up with some friends in the invasion. * Our Werebeasts Are Different: Werewolves are the most common, but Werepanthers, Weretigers, and Werebears also appear. One level, "Hillendale Zoo", is almost entirely dedicated to the various weres. * Our Vampires Are Different: Oddly enough, averted. The only vampire in the game is the relatively standard Dracula. * Perky Goth: Violet. * Playing Card Motifs: Dr. Wild's minions are themed around the four suits of cards, with the doctor himself as the joker. * Psychic Powers: The main way Violet fights. * Punny Name: Hillendale. Hill and dale. Yeah . . . * Shout-Out: Many. ** Everything about Dracula is an homage to the Castlevania franchise, down to his attack patterns and signature battle intro. ** The game's Brutal Bonus Level is titled "They Came From Outer Space", and some of the Alien enemies within ride Insectoid Aliens that resemble Tyranids or Zerg. ** Wander's ultimate weapon, the Legendary Bat, shares it name with another ultimate weapon; specifically, that of Ness from EarthBound. * Shrinking Violet: Violet, as her name implies. * Smash Mook: Armors, Golems, and Minotaurs. * Squishy Wizard: She's more of a Squishy Psychic, but Violet certainly qualifies. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Alex is the tomboy to Violet's girly girl. * Trademark Favorite Food: Every character has a favorite food (pizza for Wander, steak for Lance, ice cream for Alex, chocolate for Violet) that restores more HP for them than other characters. * The Undead: Of every shape and size. * Wake-Up Call Boss: Dr. Wild. After facing off with the relatively simple Gargantula, Dr. Wild steals the show with a powerful Mini-Mecha, a variety of potion attacks, and a periodically spawning gang of experimental minions. * Warm-Up Boss: The Gargantula, who only has two relatively simplistic attacks and the least HP out of all the bosses.